


Loved In

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, My First..., Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change of plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddleston_loki_lover_au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/gifts).



> Hey everyone, so this is my first attempt at a mild smut fic I hope this goes well. I know I said I don't write this stuff but I wanted to give it a try. This is also a thank you gift for hiddleston_loki_lover_au, who I am grateful to have met. I have bad luck with people and all of you and her have shown me I just haven't met the right people yet. So thank you for that and for all the support. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Chris had it all planned, he was going to take Tom out to celebrate their anniversary when it started to snow. At first Chris wasn't worried, a little snow won't ruin their plans.

 Allot of snow however will, now they were snowed in. Tom was disappointed they couldn't go out, despite this Chris surprised him with a romantic indoor picnic in their living room.

"Oh darling, how brilliant! You saved the day" Tom said smiling as he sat next to Chris on the rug close to their now lit fire place.

"Of course, I couldn't let the snow ruin the celebration" Chris said as he poured wine for them and handed Tom his glass. "Thank you, my love" Tom said softly as took his glass and raised it.

Chris did the same smiling, "To us may we always know how to make the other laugh". "I'll drink to that" Tom said tenderly as they both clinked their glasses.

They both took a small sip of their drinks, before putting them aside. Dinner was simple, comprised of a salad with blue cheese and Kobe beef steak that Chris bought specially for this.

Dessert that followed was a rich homemade, chocolate mousse which they both fed to each other. Tom laid his head on Chris's shoulder as they cuddled in front of the roaring fire, "That was lovely my Chris" he said feeling content.

 "It was, you stay here I'll put things away" Chris said about to get up. "I'll help, it'll go faster with both of us" Tom said smiling as he helped Chris up.

 Having put everything away, they got back to the fire place. Every now and then they would kiss soft and chaste kisses. Before long a heavy make out session ensued, it caused them both to break for air.

"Chris…I want you…I want you…take me….make love to me…oh Chris" Tom moaned as Chris kissed along his neck.

"Yes, my Tom" Chris breathed on his skin as layer by layer they removed their clothing till they were both bare and exposed.

Chris laid Tom down in front of the fire place, his eyes drinking in his husband's pale naked body.

Tom shivered as Chris descended on him, showering him with kisses that made his body ache with desire.

"Look at you, so over come with desire hungry for my touch, thirsty for my kisses, you've never looked more enchanting my Tom" Chris breathed on his ear causing him to gasp as he felt his arousal come to life.

"Chris, take me oh take me" Tom moaned as Chris began to trail kisses down his body. "I shall, sweet Tom I shall" Chris said and with that kissed between Tom's legs.

"Oh Chris!" Tom gasped as Chris hummed on him causing him to almost climax. Tom could feel it, his husband's very skilled mouth all over him causing him to pant and moan his name.

This felt so good,  so right. "Chris…Chris…Chris!" Tom was close to climax as Chris began to kiss back up and prepare him.

"My turn" Tom said catching his breath as he laid his husband in front of him. Chris moaned hungrily as Tom kissed him with a fiery passion then he began to kiss his chest, every nipple treated with the outmost attention.

"Tom, so good yes" Chris moaned softly. Tom smiled and began trailing kisses downwards, his lips nipping and kissing every bit of Chris.

"You smell so good, so inviting" Tom whispered as his lips brushed against Chris's arousal. The most wonderful gasp escaped his lips, as he felt Tom kissing him between his legs.

Chris found himself grasping Tom's hands as he hummed on him, he cried out in pleasure feeling himself about to climax as Tom prepared him then slowly slipped in.

"Chris, can you feel my heart beat with yours?" Tom breathed on his skin as Chris gave him the nod to move. "Yes" Chris moaned softly as they moved together.

Tom pulled him closer kissing him hungrily, reaching between them to stroke Chris. "Yes, yes, touch me, oh Tom yes" Chris moaned throwing his head back. Tom nipped at Chris's throat, his lips lapping at every corner.

"Tell me what you want" Tom moaned on Chris's ear. "Faster, deeper" Chris moaned as their pace began to quicken and the thrusts were deeper.

"Oh Tom!" he moaned loudly as Tom hit that bundle of nerves deep inside him. "Chris, Chris, Oh god!" Tom panted feeling his climax approaching.

"Let me hear you louder, I love hearing you" Chris encouraged. Tom let himself go, letting his climax over come him he let out a long moan till he felt Chris shortly after shivering with pleasure as he climaxed.

"Oh my god, that was amazing" Tom said catching his breath they both collapsed next to each other. "Yes, happy anniversary my Tom, I love you"  Chris said as he kissed Tom softly.

 "Happy anniversary my Chris, I love you too" Tom said kissing him back. They both slept in front of the fire place, wrapped in each other's arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
